Mine
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Ce n'est en rien ma fic, je ne fait que la remettre en ligne :) HP/LV, harry catatonique


**Mine**

angel01heart  
Author of 5 Stories

Rated: M - French - Horror/Angst - Harry P. & Voldemort - Published: 08-28-10 - Complete - id:6278305

**Mine**

**Disclamer : **les personnages et leur environnement appartiennent à leur auteur, J. K. Rowling.

**Résumer :** La folie peut être à la fois rassurante et oppressante. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on en ait affligé ? Y aura-t-il un remède pour notre sauveur ? Mais est-ce bien lui le plus fou de l'histoire…

**Rating M :** attention scènes plutôt gores bien que non décrites de façon détaillées, mention d'actes homosexuels.

_Au centre de la forêt, il est au centre de la forêt…_

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter que ses deux meilleurs amis l'accompagnent. Cette étrange forêt, si noire et si silencieuse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il tourna légèrement la tête à gauche, vérifiant que Ron le suivait toujours, plissant des yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir à travers cette pénombre brumeuse. Dumbeldore et Remus allaient leur passer un sacré savon lorsqu'ils reviendraient avec l'horcruxe. Mais Harry savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le détruire, le seul à devoir prendre des risques.

Un craquement retentit dans le silence qui les entourait, faisant se tendre les trois adolescents. Rien, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien croisé de vivant à part de la végétation à n'en plus finir. Tout semblait mort dans cette forêt et l'air était chargé d'humidité et d'une lourde senteur de terre et de moisi.

Alors qu'Harry se remit à avancer avec prudence, Hermione lâcha un bref cri aigu avant d'être violement traînée à travers les buissons de ronces qui se refermèrent aussitôt après son passage. Quelque chose semblait avoir attrapé sa cheville mais aucun des deux garçons n'avait eut le temps de le voir.

- Hermione ! Cria Ron en tentant de la suivre, se blessant sur les buissons épineux.

Harry, malgré les cris de son ami et ses propres battements de cœur qui pulsaient dans ses oreilles, parvint à entendre de nouveau le même craquement qu'un peu plus tôt. Il se retourna brusquement, éclairant autour de lui avec sa baguette. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien de visible en tout cas. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour aider Ron à venir à bout du buisson, une tentacule végétale noire au bout aussi acéré qu'une lance surgit des ténèbres et lui transperça l'épaule droite en un seul coup, ressortant dans son dos comme si son corps n'était que du beurre.

- Ah !

Harry entendit Ron hurler de douleur, mais lui-même était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement, trop surpris pour avoir eut le temps de crier. L'étrange racine ressortit brutalement de la plaie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une paire de bottes noires se diriger dans sa direction avant de se laisser emporter par les ténèbres.

Aucun d'entre eux ne portait des bottes lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt.

HPHPHPHP

Les ténèbres douces et accueillantes tournoyaient autour de lui, l'entraînant dans une danse incroyable. Harry se laissait bercer dans ces vagues de velours noir, tantôt caressantes, tantôt brutales. Parfois, un peu de rouge venait s'ajouter au décor, des tâches, des gouttes pourpres qui éclaboussaient tout autour de lui. Il les regardait avec fascination, dégouliner entre les vagues noires puis former un petit ruisseau rouge plein de remous mousseux et enivrant. Cela lui faisait penser à du vin ou du sang peut être. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Les yeux verts hantés par fièvre et le délire s'entrouvrirent sur une pièce sombre aux bougies noires et rouges flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui semblait qu'il était allongé sur une table de pierre où était gravé des symboles dont il pouvait sentir les reliefs sous ses doigts. La pénombre était trop importante pour qu'il puisse distinguer autre chose.

Une main vint caresser doucement sa tête, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il tira sur les muscles de son épaule pour en apercevoir le propriétaire.

- Shut… Dort… Ce sera bientôt terminé… lui assura une voix grave aux accents de velours.

La main était douce et la fatigue trop forte. Harry retomba dans l'inconscience.

HPHPHPHP

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il était allonger sur une planche en bois maintenue en place contre le mur à quelques centimètres du sol par deux lourdes chaînes en fer qui commençait à rouillées par endroit. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était composée de trois murs de pierres grossières et humides où la mousse grimpait avec enthousiasme. Le quatrième côté était fermé par des barreaux. Il était dans une geôle.

C'était des cris déchirants qui l'avaient réveillé cette fois-ci. Harry tourna légèrement sa tête lourde et douloureuse pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. En face de lui, retenue les mains au-dessus de la tête par des chaînes accrochées au mur, une jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure châtain et broussailleuse se faisait violée par un homme tandis que deux autres se régalaient du spectacle. Elle hurlait de douleur et d'humiliation d'une voix rauque d'avoir déjà trop servie. A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme roux subissait le même traitement en silence, lançant parfois des regards désespérés en direction de sa compagne.

Harry eut un haut les cœurs en reconnaissant ses deux meilleurs amis. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher quelques peu et son estomac régurgita tout ce qu'il restait encore à l'intérieur sur le sol crasseux de sa prison. Aucuns des bourreaux ne sembla prêter attention à lui. Seul Ron croisa ses yeux, juste avant qu'Harry reparte dans l'inconscience. Une forte fièvre le consumait alors que le désespoir de son ami le frappa de plein fouet. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du les entraîner dans cette maudite forêt.

HPHPHPHP

En ouvrant les yeux pour la troisième fois, Harry eut peur. Peur de découvrir ce qu'il se passait derrière ses barreaux. Peur de voir ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis. Cependant, seul le silence régnait dans les cachots. Soulagé, il tenta de se redresser en position assise. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais il était toujours poisseux de sueur et dégoulinant de fièvre. Son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal ainsi que l'arrière de son crâne bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi. Une fois péniblement assis, sa main tâta avec surprise le collier de cuir et de métal qui enserrait son cou, assortit aux bracelets à ses poignets. Il sentit également qu'il portait une boucle d'oreille en métal au motif complexe. Le bas de son dos lui brûlait comme si quelque chose y avait été imprimé au fer chaud. Il n'osa pas passer les doigts dessus.

Le silence ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, et des pas se firent bientôt entendre. Harry était bien trop fatigué pour bouger plus. Il resta donc dans la même position, attendant.

- Mais c'est petit pote Potter qui s'est réveillé, on dirait, ricana une voix aigue et atrocement fausse.

_Bellatrix…_

Sa gorge était de toute façon bien trop sèche pour qu'il puisse répliquer. Il avait tout juste assez de volonté pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait tellement soif.

La femme s'engouffra rapidement dans la cellule il ne savait comment, attrapant brutalement son bras, provoquant une grimace de douleur. Elle ricana encore en lui enfonçant ce qu'il lui sembla être une seringue dans le bras sans ménagement. Un liquide épais et gras s'écoula douloureusement dans ses muscles avant qu'elle ne ressorte sans rien tenter de plus. C'est alors qu'il aperçu les corps des ses amis encore faiblement agités par la vie traînant au bout de chaînes tenues par les frères Lestrange.

Les deux hommes lui sourirent de façon malveillante lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient son attention. Harry sut à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait jamais du se réveiller.

HPHPHPHP

- Bellatrix ! Rodolphus ! Rabastan ! Hurla une voix hors d'elle aux accents familiers.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Harry avant de perdre toutes notions de ce qui l'entourait, plongeant dans la folie qui le guettait depuis un moment à bras ouverts.

HPHPHPHP

Lucius était content de lui. Il venait à l'instant même de rentré d'une mission de quelques jours accompagné du Lord et de son fils. Tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, pas une seule anicroche à leur magnifique plan. Maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à s'occuper du cas Potter.

Le prisonnier devait les attendre dans la chambre qui lui était spécialement réservée. Celle attenante aux appartements du maître. Le jeune homme avait subi une importante cérémonie et ingurgité assez de potion pour devenir le nouveau jouet du Lord. Harry Potter était son obsession. Maintenant qu'il venait de tomber entre ses mains, jamais il ne pourrait s'en échapper.

Le mangemort n'avait même pas d'état d'âme en pensant que son propre fils avait le même age que le futur esclave du maître. Il espérait juste pouvoir lui aussi, parfois, profiter de ces services en guise de récompense.

Cependant, une fois rentré au manoir. Tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu…

HPHPHPHP

Voldemort bouillonnait de colère. Comment avaient-ils osés ! Son chaton, son si précieux chaton était enfermé dans une cellule crasseuse des cachots, assis face aux restes macabres et ensanglantés de ses amis, couvert de sang. Cela ne semblait pas être le sien mais plutôt celui de ses amis qu'on l'avait obligé à ingurgiter. Ses yeux émeraude ne reflétaient plus que la folie et la fièvre. Il tremblait et semblait épuisé.

- Lucius, dit-il d'une voix glaciale et mesurée, encore plus effrayante que ses cris précédents. Occupe-toi d'eux. Je ne veux plus les voir.

Le blond inclina légèrement la tête, souriant doucement. Il s'imaginait déjà se qu'il allait faire subir à ces trois abrutis.

Le Lord ne se préoccupa pas plus de leur sort. Il entra dans la petite cellule et passa un bras sous les cuisses du brun tandis que l'autre s'enroulait dans son dos. Il maintint le corps brûlant contre lui et le souleva doucement. Les bras d'Harry restèrent ballant tandis que sa tête roula jusqu'au creux du cou de l'homme qui le portait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa une fois de plus emporté par les ténèbres.

Plus tard, Tom fit venir un médicomage en urgence pour qu'il examine son chaton. Il tua presque l'homme de rage lorsqu'il lui annonça que le garçon était irrémédiablement perdu dans sa folie du à un choc trop grand combiné à un important traumatisme crânien et une trop forte exposition à la magie noire.

Harry Potter disparu définitivement de la circulation…

HPHPHPHP

Durant les quatre mois qui suivirent la disparition du Golden Trio, l'Ordre travailla d'arrache pied pour les retrouver. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de les retrouver vivants s'amoindrissaient.

Le plus inquiet restait sans doute le maître des potions de Poudlard. Severus avait juré sur la tombe de sa chère Lily qu'il protégerait son fils. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Sa dernière trace s'arrêtait peu après les grilles du collège puis disparaissait. Tout laissait à penser que les trois adolescents avaient transplané quelque part. Mais où ?

Ses réunions de mangemorts s'enchaînaient sans qu'aucune remarque ne soit faite sur la disparition de Potter et ses amis. A croire que Voldemort ne se souciait plus de leur existence. Severus n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

Ce ne fut que par pur hasard que l'homme tomba sur un étrange bocal. Bien qu'à cause de son métier, Severus avait le cœur bien accroché, la découverte de la tête mutilée, à peine reconnaissable, de la miss je-sais-tout plongée dans du formol eut pour effet de lui retourner littéralement l'estomac. C'est avec hésitation et une pointe d'angoisse qu'il l'a ramena au QG de l'Ordre. En son fort intérieur, il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas la même découverte pour les restes d'Harry, ce serait insupportable pour lui malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait croire.

Comme prévu, Molly fondit en larme passé l'horreur de la vision, plusieurs membres vomir leur tripes sur place, d'autres durent sortir prendre l'air. Dumbeldore resta impassible, le regard dur, son pouvoir tourbillonnant de colère autour de lui. Sirius et Remus se tenaient fermement la main, inquiet du sort de leur louveteau.

HPHPHPHP

- Allez, encouragea Tom, fait moi un sourire chaton.

Harry était confortablement assis sur les genoux du seigneur des ténèbres, ses longues mèches de cheveux ébènes lui retombant devant les yeux. Il aimait bien l'homme qui le tenait. C'était quelqu'un de gentil qui prenait toujours soin de lui. Difficilement, le jeune homme força les muscles de son visage à bouger pour tenter un timide sourire qu'il espérait différent d'une grimace. Il n'y avait que peu de temps qu'il arrivait à contrôler son corps.

- Voilà, sourit le Lord en caressant légèrement de ses doigts fins la délicieuse courbe de ces lèvres. Tu es adorable comme cela, chaton.

Harry émit un petit son gêné avant d'enfoncer son visage dans les lourdes robes du sorcier dont il respira profondément la flagrance. Il ne savait pas non plus parler. En fait, il y avait très peu de choses qu'il pouvait faire seul.

Tom s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il caressa avec tendresse la douce chevelure de son chaton, l'aidant à se relaxer pour s'endormir. Son jeune protégé dormait encore beaucoup, presque dix-huit heures par jour.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_ Siffla Nagini qui venait de rentrer dans les appartements privés de Voldemort.

Cela amusait toujours beaucoup Tom de voir comment son familier s'était si bien attaché à leur petit chaton.

- _Il a souri pour la première fois, _répondit-il tandis que ses propres lèvres se courbaient dans un sourire satisfait._ Mais il n'arrive pas à parler._

Tom soupira. Ces quatre mois avaient été difficiles. Il avait récupéré Harry dans les cachots dans un état catastrophique, à tel point qu'il s'était brièvement demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux de lui offrir tout de suite une mort rapide et sans douleur. Mais Tom avait tenu bon. Ce garçon était à lui, c'était son chaton.

Les premières semaines avaient été les plus angoissantes. Même Nagini était restée aux aguets, veillant leur nouvelle charge jour et nuit. Après de violentes crises de folie pendant lesquelles sa magie s'affolait, Harry était sujet à de fortes fièvres suivit d'un refroidissement important de son corps le laissant tel un cadavre.

Passé ce premier cap pendant lequel Tom l'avait bourré de potions, de sortilèges et d'attention, Harry était resté dans un état catatonique. Il ne bougeait pas ou à peine, ne parlait pas, ne s'intéressait à rien. Une véritable poupée grandeur nature.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que son chaton commençait tout juste à prendre conscience de son environnement. Et lorsqu'il voyait ces adorables grands yeux verts émeraude l'observer avec émerveillement et affection, Tom savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

HPHPHPHP

Harry était assis sur le grand lit aux teintures noires et rouges. Il ne maitrisait cette position que depuis peu mais prenait plaisir à rester, les jambes légèrement croisées devant lui, le dos assez courbé pour qu'il puisse reposer ses bras sur le lit entre elles. Il ne portait qu'une grande chemise blanche et un boxer noir. Les vêtements que Tom lui-même lui avait enfilés et qui sentait bon l'odeur du sorcier.

- Chaton, l'appela Tom d'une voix douce, j'ai une réunion. Nagini restera avec toi.

Harry ne voulait pas que Tom s'en aille. Il aimait bien rester dans ses bras et s'y endormir confortablement. Bien sûr, le jeune homme aimait aussi l'énorme serpent qui lui servait de nourrice. Nagini s'enroulait souvent autour de lui, le berçant ou le consolant.

L'adolescent leva avec efforts ses bras dans la direction de Tom, le regard suppliant. Celui-ci l'observa un moment avant de se rendre à ses côtés, appuyant la tête brune dans son cou. Il échangea un regard avec son familier avant de se décider.

- Sois sage, mon chaton. Aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner.

Aussitôt, une lueur de joie enfantine apparue dans les grands yeux verts, le faisant sourire.

HPHPHPHP

L'homme, drapé dans sa grande cape noire, le visage caché par son masque de mangemort, monta les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle du trône dans laquelle se déroulait la réunion. A l'intérieur, le dallage encore étincelant malgré l'âge de la bâtisse représentait un énorme serpent enroulé sur lui-même, l'insigne de Salazar. Le Lord les attendait, juché sur une grande chaise richement décorée aux allures de trône, placée en hauteur par rapport au reste de la salle sur une petite estrade de quelques marches en marbre veinée de noir.

C'est alors que l'espion l'aperçu enfin…

Il ne sut s'il devait être heureux de le retrouver en vie ou inquiet de le retrouver ici.

Dans les bras fins et blancs du Lord dont l'apparence s'améliorait de jour en jour, reposait une petite et fragile silhouette aux cheveux ébène et mi-longs à peine reconnaissable tellement elle était bien emmitouflée dans une épaisse fourrure blanche. La chaude couverture permettait de maintenir le corps à bonne température dans la glaciale maison.

Severus ne comprenait pas ce que Potter faisait là, emmitouflé dans les bras du Lord. Il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer son apparence physique de là où se trouvait, parmi les fidèles. Sa seule chance d'en voir un peu plus arriva lorsqu'il du s'avancer jusqu'aux côtés du seigneur noir pour lui murmurer les dernières nouvelles sans être entendu du reste des mangemorts. Bien qu'un peu pâle, les cheveux beaucoup plus longs qu'il ne les lui avait jamais vu, la tête de l'adolescent reposait dans le creux de l'épaule de Voldemort, les yeux à moitié fermés, comme somnolant. Toutefois, il ne portait aucune trace de coups et paraissait bien nourris et propre. Du reste de son corps, on ne pouvait apercevoir que l'une de ses mains qui s'accrochait à la légère chemise noire que le Lord arborait malgré la température de la pièce sans en paraître gêné. Le bout de bottes en daim beige presque blanc dépassait en bas des fourrures, laissant à penser que le garçon n'était pas nu en dessous.

Pourtant, Harry ne donnait pas grand signe de vie. Il semblait simplement somnoler tranquillement contre l'épaule de son ennemi sans paraître y prêter grande attention. Ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps à caresser ses doux cheveux noirs de ses longs doigts blancs tout en écoutant attentivement les rapports de ses subordonnés. Le garçon ne semblait pas prêté attention à ce geste ni même à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle autour de lui.

Severus eut soudain peur, quel pouvait être au juste l'état psychique du garçon pour qu'il en soit arrivé là ?

HPHPHPHP

Harry se sentait bien, là, entouré d'une douce couverture, sa préférée, dans les bras réconfortants de l'homme qui prenait soin de lui. Confusément, il sentait que d'autres personnes se trouvaient dans la grande pièce. Cependant, il était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'image d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs brillants et au nez légèrement crochu sembla lui évoquer quelque chose. Comme un lointain écho, rien de plus. Mais c'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

HPHPHPHP

Au grand étonnement de Severus, lorsqu'il fut assez près du Lord, Potter émit un son indistinct tout en ouvrant les yeux pour l'observer. Sa petite main blanche se resserra autour du bout de chemise qu'il tenait. Elle fut rapidement recouverte d'une plus grande main tout aussi pâle qui vint la caresser doucement.

Tom s'étonna un peu que le froid maître des potions ait réussi à arracher une réaction à son chaton. Il dégagea un peu le garçon, passant un long doigt fin le long de sa mâchoire. Les yeux émeraude n'exprimaient qu'une curiosité enfantine et une pointe d'excitation. Même si l'homme en fut immédiatement jaloux, il demanda tout de même à son mangemort de rester après la réunion.

Severus acquiesça. Il espérait que la réaction de Potter ne l'ait pas tout simplement condamné à une morte lente et douloureuse. Sinon, il attendrait le gamin en enfer pour pouvoir lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toutes.

HPHPHPHP

Assis sur un épais tapis aux longs poils blancs devant la cheminée, Harry observait avec fascination le feu qui y brûlait. Il ne faisait nullement attention aux deux autres hommes qui le regardaient, assis sur des fauteuils derrière lui.

- Maître ? Osa Severus, ne quittant pas des yeux l'étrange comportement du dernier des Potter.

- Je suppose que tu l'as reconnu, Severus, répondit Tom, regrettant déjà d'avoir amené le mangemort ici.

- C'est Harry Potter mon seigneur. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- La folie…

Severus déglutit difficilement. Avait-il torturé l'enfant jusqu'à la folie ?

Le Lord se retourna brutalement dans sa direction, braquant ses yeux rouges et insoutenables dans les siens.

- Approches toi de lui, mais ne le touche pas, ordonna-t-il.

Bien qu'intrigué par la requête, Severus s'exécuta aussitôt, allant s'asseoir en tailleur aux côtés du Survivant, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Harry tourna doucement la tête dans sa direction, l'observant avec une pointe de méfiance dans ses grands yeux verts dépourvus de lunettes.

Severus fut, pendant un bref instant, complètement subjugué par l'innocence et l'émerveillement qui emplissait ces yeux si beaux. Harry lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher dans sa direction comme s'il voulait lui murmurer un secret. Cependant, se fut l'une de ses mains qui s'était lentement soulever de terre qui l'atteint en premier. Les petits doigts fins se posèrent avec légèreté sur le visage de marbre du professeur qui n'osait plus bouger. Ils en retracèrent les contours doucement passant sur les paupières qui se fermèrent, caressant les longues mèches ébène. Harry semblait fasciner par le visage de l'homme si différent de celui de Tom.

Après avoir pris la main de l'homme aux yeux si noirs, Harry se tourna en direction de Tom, l'enjoignant à le rejoindre au sol. Incapable de lui en vouloir, le seigneur des ténèbres vint s'asseoir derrière le jeune homme, lui permettant de s'appuyer sur son torse. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'Harry pour le mangemort mais était prêt à satisfaire la moindre de ses envies pour recevoir le magnifique sourire qu'il lui adressait.

C'est ainsi que Severus se vit accaparer par le Lord du jour au lendemain, inquiétant au plus haut point l'Ordre qui n'eut plus de nouvelles.

HPHPHPHP

- Tu sais qu'il me garde prisonnier pour te satisfaire, Potter, ronchonna Severus en remuant son chaudron.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, l'observant avec curiosité. Il semblait adorer le regarder faire des potions. Malgré toutes ses jérémiades, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis des années. Sa seule préoccupation consistait à réaliser toutes les potions qu'il désirait, laissant Potter le regarder comme il lui arrivait de le faire pendant des heures sans bouger.

Du coin de l'œil, il fut témoin d'une énième tentative de se mettre debout du jeune garçon. Malheureusement, son équilibre avait été plutôt malmené et ses jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour le supporter. Comme à chaque fois depuis une semaine déjà, Nagini du le retenir, le soulevant doucement au dessus du sol tout en lui sifflant quelque chose à l'oreille. Potter semblait capable de la comprendre dans une certaine mesure mais sa faiblesse le frustrait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Severus le vit se mordiller les lèvres, essayant de retenir ses larmes qui finirent malgré tout par couler dans un sanglot silencieux. Cela faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Luttant contre sa propre incapacité à être autonome. Et, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Severus vint le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

HPHPHPHP

Lorsque Tom l'avait réveillé cet après-midi là, Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Comme s'il était redevenu le corps sans âme des premiers mois. Il l'installa dans son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée, le recouvrant d'une couverture, appelant Severus.

Alors que le mangemort pénétrait dans le petit salon, observant avec un étonnement perpétuel le Lord agenouillé devant le Survivant assis, un filet de bave s'écoula d'un des coins de la bouche du jeune homme immobile, alertant les deux hommes. Les muscles d'Harry avaient cessé de fonctionner.

Severus sortit rapidement sa baguette tandis que Tom l'allongeait au sol. Le cœur du brun était sur le point de s'arrêter, il fallait l'aider à continuer. Severus fit venir plusieurs potions à lui pour les lui administrer, faisant apparaître leur contenu directement dans son estomac. Mais le cœur s'arrêta malgré tout.

- Allez ! Chaton, Harry, accroche toi ! Cria Tom sans s'en rendre compte tout en lançant des sorts pour relancer son cœur sous le regard impuissant du maître des potions.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que l'organe se décide enfin à reprendre, d'abord tout doucement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à reprendre son rythme normal. Une fois de plus, ils étaient passés tout près de la catastrophe, une fois de plus.

Mais pour combien de temps encore…

HPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla doucement en souriant. Deux mains caressantes titillaient lentement ses flancs tandis que le corps dur et chaud de Tom le surplombait. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, une bouche humide et dominante vint réclamer ses lèvres avec douceur et passion.

Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas comprendre les véritables implications de ces moments d'intimité avec son ancien ennemi, il appréciait simplement à sa juste mesure le plaisir que Tom lui procurait.

Une main large et ferme vint enserrer leurs deux membres ensembles, les pressant l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement de vas et vient. Harry soupira de bonheur, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. Il aimait beaucoup ses moments.

Bientôt, une vague de plaisir l'engloutit avec force, le plongeant dans un océan de sensations exquises. Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement que plusieurs minutes plus tard, enroulé dans les bras sécurisant de Tom, au chaud sous la couette qu'il avait tiré sur eux. Harry soupira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Il était bien ici.

HPHPHPHP

Six mois plus tard…

Harry était assis sur le rebord matelassé de la grande fenêtre de leur chambre. Celle de Tom et lui. Il observait la forêt au dehors, s'étendant à des kilomètres à la ronde, ne laissant aucune place à de quelconque habitation. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier dans une cage dorée. A d'autres moments, il oubliait complètement ses pensées, savourant simplement le bonheur qui lui était offert.

Cependant, sa mémoire lui revenait progressivement…

HPHPHPHP

Tom contempla avec plaisir son si bel amant chevauché l'étalon qui lui avait offert. Severus était lui-même juché sur son propre destrier, à ses côtés, observant presque impassiblement la joie du jeune homme. Le Lord pouvait sentir le désir grandissant de son mangemort pour leur jeune compagnon. Il se surprit à juger d'un regard appréciateur le corps du maître des potions.

Pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas du genre à partager. De plus, son chaton était encore et toujours vierge de toutes intrusions.

Les deux hommes se raidirent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le Gryffondor avait brusquement lâché ses rênes pour enserrer sa tête dans un gémissement de douleur. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu le rejoindre, les yeux verts devinrent vitreux et le jeune corps se laissa inexorablement tombé sous leurs yeux horrifiés.

HPHPHPHP

Il avait mal, tellement mal.

- Shh… Tout va bien, le rassura une voix familière.

_Tom !_

- Harry, bois ça, c'est pour la douleur…

_Severus, s'il te plaît, j'ai si mal…_

C'est alors que les souvenirs, qu'il avait réussi pendant si longtemps à garder cacher au fond de sa mémoire, ressurgir en masse, dans le désordre, dans le plus grand des chaos. Il ne put que gémir d'impuissance avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui, cette fois, ne lui semblait plus aussi accueillantes.

HPHPHPHP

- Il ne parle toujours pas…

- Non, mais ce ne sont pas ses cordes vocales qui ont été touchées.

- Je sais…

- Que c'est-il passé au juste ?

- Ces imbéciles !

- Maître ?

- Ils ont dépecé vivants ses amis devant ses yeux et l'ont forcé à boire leur sang, peut-être même manger de leur chair pour autant que je puisse savoir.

- …

- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ?

- Qui ?

Un petit rire s'éleva.

- Trop tard, je m'en suis déjà occupé, juste après que Lucius se soit amusé.

- J'aurais aimé…

- Je suppose.

HPHPHPHP

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de pierre taillées et finement décorées. Ce plafond, il le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir fixé pendant des jours et des jours. Une larme s'échappa de l'un de ses yeux, coulant le long de sa joue jusqu'à son cou. Mais qu'avait-il fait ! Ses amis, ses amis…

Severus et Tom entrèrent à cet instant dans la chambre, le retrouvant immobile, quelques traces de larmes sur les joues. Au moins, il semblait éveillé.

- Harry, l'appela Tom doucement.

Et le jeune homme eut du mal à croire que son pire ennemi, celui-là même qui avait tué ses parents, puisse s'adresser à lui avec tant de gentillesse.

- Je n'ais pas l'impression qu'il soit complètement revenu, fit remarquer Severus en l'auscultant patiemment.

Tom soupira. Il ne semblait pas avancé. A chaque fois qu'ils croyaient avoir fait un pas en avant, tout s'écroulait et il fallait tout recommencer. Il avait sûrement raté quelque chose…

HPHPHPHP

Harry contemplait les pages du livre posé sur ses genoux tandis que Severus parlait avec agitation avec Tom.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, c'était diffus, très difficile à isoler.

- Qu'est-ce ? Questionna le Lord en faisant miroiter le liquide visqueux qui était contenu dans la fiole devant lui.

- Une potion inconnue, probablement un poison ou quelque chose du même goût, répondit sombrement Severus.

- Quelle est son action, je ne la reconnais pas, demanda Tom.

- D'après mes recherches, c'est un poison à deux vitesses. Il agit d'abord rapidement sur le mental, laissant sa victime plonger brutalement dans la folie, puis il agit beaucoup plus lentement sur le physique, brûlant trop de calorie, épuisant les réserves, épuisant le corps jusqu'au coma permanent. La dose était tellement faible qu'il aurait fallut encore des années avant qu'elle ne le tue.

- Lestrange ! Siffla Tom, énervé. Cette famille cache encore ce genre de poison.

- L'antidote était très simple en vérité, continua Severus. Je suppose que le poison est prévu pour ne pas être détecté rendant ainsi l'antidote impossible à trouver à temps.

- Il est dommage en effet que cette femme et son mari aient déjà payé de leur vie leur bêtise. Quand sera prêt l'antidote ?

- Il l'ait déjà.

HPHPHPHP

Avait-il vraiment eut besoin d'un poison pour plonger dans la folie après ce qu'il avait vu ?

C'était la question que se posait Harry en se regardant dans le miroir. Les images encore fraîches du cœur battant de Ron collé contre son visage menaçait à chaque instant de le replonger dans un abîme de noirceur dans lequel il espérait ne plus jamais ressortir.

Un bord du miroir se fendilla sous l'impulsion de sa magie. Il l'observa un moment, songeur avant de le détaché délicatement. Le morceau était triangulaire aux bords pointus et tranchants. Il l'emporta avec lui dans son bain.

C'était rare, mais maintenant qu'il arrivait à se mouvoir plus facilement, Harry bénéficiait d'un peu plus d'intimité. Finit les jours où Tom venait se laver avec lui, se permettant des gestes dont il n'avait pas réalisé la perversité à l'époque. Son corps frissonna en pensant à tous ses moments d'intimité.

Retenant son souffle, Harry trancha d'un mouvement net les veines de son poignet gauche sous l'eau, caché par toute la mousse qui l'entourait. Il refit le même geste, avec plus de difficulté, sur l'autre poignet, laissant tomber l'arme au fond de l'eau.

Très vite, l'eau se tinta de rouge autour de lui. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup plus diffus et subtil étant donné la taille du bain. Mais son esprit commençait déjà à s'engourdir et les bords de sa vision se teintaient de rouge, comme la première fois qu'il avait sombré.

Harry espéra que cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas.

HPHPHPHP

Le poison !

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Le poison se transmettait par les fluides. Bien qu'il soit presque sûr que le Lord n'avait pas encore violé l'intimité d'Harry, il ne pouvait en dire autant des autres parties de son corps. Voldemort était infecté. Mais il ne le savait pas encore étant donné que la folie était un état permanent chez lui. Que devait-il faire ?

- Severus ! Appela une voix au ton inquiet.

L'homme se précipita dans la salle de bain où Potter était censé prendre son bain. Tom venait d'y entrer entièrement habillé, récupérant le corps flottant et nu de l'ex-Survivant. L'eau du bain qui l'entourait était rouge, rouge sang.

HPHPHPHP

Lorsqu'il rouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur l'éternel plafond de leur chambre, Harry sut qu'il ne serait jamais laissé assez longtemps sans surveillance pour mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. Une douce caresse sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité. Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner son regard du plafond pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Harry, demanda une voix.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment faire. Cela ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

- Severus ?

- Il n'y a plus aucune trace de poison dans ses veines. Mais il vous à contaminer. Vous devez prendre l'antidote avant de le recontaminer.

Une lueur de compréhension apparue dans les yeux de Voldemort. Il comprit qu'il avait probablement été la véritable cible du poison mais surtout, que Severus ne l'en aurait jamais informé s'il n'y avait pas eu le risque qu'il le retransmette à son chaton.

HPHPHPHP

- Ah ! Gémit Harry tandis que Severus s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes.

Tom lui caressa les cheveux avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

Son corps était encore trop faible. Et les deux hommes mettaient tant d'ardeur à ne lui faire ressentir que du plaisir qu'il avait du mal à leur résister. Plus les jours passaient et plus les chaînes de sa prison se resserraient sur lui, il le savait, il devait faire quelque chose. Bientôt.

HPHPHPHP

- Bien, les dernières poches de résistance seront bientôt détruites, énonça le Lord d'une voix réjouie. Lucius, tu prendras la tête du ministère ce soir. Sans Dumbeldore, ils ne sont plus rien.

Harry, blotti dans les bras de Tom, suivait sans en avoir l'air la conversation avec attention. Il sentait les yeux inquiets de Severus posés sur lui. Il savait que l'homme avait peur que l'annonce de la mort de Dumbeldore ne le refasse plonger. Mais cette fois, Harry tient bon. Parce que cette fois, il avait une idée à laquelle se raccrochée. Il n'avait plus que ça.

Dans la salle, une vingtaine de mangemorts attendaient les ordres pour la mission de ce soir, à présent indifférents à la présence habituelle de l'ex-sauveur du monde sorcier sur les genoux de leur maître. Quand soudain, d'un geste fluide démontrant qu'il avait réussi à leur cacher le retour de sa mobilité, les deux petites mains entourèrent fermement le cou blanc de Tom et serrèrent.

Severus se redressa d'un bond, surpris. Tom sourit, la lueur dans les yeux de son chaton lui disait mieux que tous les mots qu'il lui était enfin revenu dans son intégralité. Son prince des ténèbres, son compagnon et bientôt mari. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas assez de force pour véritablement l'étouffer, c'était inutile de s'affoler.

Mais alors, une flamme de triomphe apparue dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, inquiétant le Lord. Lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur les douces lèvres tant convoitées, Tom comprit.

- Non ! Cria-t-il, levant la main en direction de ses mangemorts.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les hommes avaient immédiatement réagis, passer la surprise, à une attaque directe sur leur seigneur et maître. Plusieurs sortilèges convergèrent en même temps, frappant le dos exposé du jeune homme perché sur les genoux du Lord.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Severus. Il est trop faible pour être un danger ! Arrêtez !

Le sorcier accouru jusqu'à la petite estrade, le cœur battant. Il avait vu les sorts.

Tom avait sentit les sorts percuter le dos de son compagnon, l'homme qu'il avait marqué comme sien. Il avait senti les doigts se desserrer autour de son cou, la douleur s'emparer des émeraudes. Il du lui-même retenir le petit corps frêle qui s'effondrait à présent sur lui.

A l'arrivée de Severus, Harry releva les yeux vers Tom et lui sourit doucement, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux et de rendre son dernier souffle.

- Non… murmura Tom. Non…

Il serra le corps sans vie du jeune sorcier sous les regards inquiets de ses mangemorts.

- Tu le savais, chuchota Tom à l'oreille d'Harry bien que celui-ci ne puisse plus l'entendre. Tu l'as toujours su.

Le Lord se redressa dans son fauteuil, le dos bien droit, et ne bougea plus. Le corps d'Harry maintenu fermement dans ses bras. Seul Severus osa s'approcher, constatant la rigidité inhabituelle du corps de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il voulut tâter son pouls, ses doigts heurtèrent de la chair aussi dure que du marbre.

Aussitôt, ce fut la débandade. Les aurors surgirent de nulle part, les mangemorts tentaient de s'enfuir à grands coups de sortilèges…

Et Severus tomba à genou au pied du fauteuil, ne comprenant pas. Cependant, sa gorge se serra en apercevant la marque noire qui dépassait légèrement de sous le t-shirt d'Harry. Il tendit une main hésitante et souleva le morceau de tissu…

HPHPHPHP

Bien des semaines plus tard, alors que Severus observait le ciel se remplir de gros nuages noirs, il laissa de nouveau son esprit vagabonder.

En à peine quelques semaines, la paix était revenue, les mangemorts tués ou enfermés, les otages libérés. La nouvelle de la mort de l'homme qui avait fait trembler le monde entier avait redonné un souffle nouveau à tous. Le rôle du jeune Harry Potter avait mystérieusement été passé sous silence, proclamé mort depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Severus savait parfaitement pourquoi. Ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait soulevé le t-shirt du jeune sorcier, il avait vu. Il avait compris. La marque qu'il avait aperçue était la marque du Prince des ténèbres, du compagnon de Voldemort. Grace à une macabre cérémonie, Voldemort avait offert ses horcruxes à Harry qui en abritait déjà un, faisant de lui la deuxième moitié de son âme.

En se liant à lui, Voldemort serait devenu plus fort, quasiment invincible. Mais il avait attendu le retour de la lucidité de son compagnon. Ce faisant, il avait laissé une faiblesse. Un énorme point faible. En tuant Harry, les mangemorts avaient tué leur maître. Le jeune sorcier avait compris que jamais leur lien bien qu'inachevé ne lui permettrai de mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. Tom l'en aurait toujours empêché.

Harry savait donc qu'ils étaient liés.

Severus frissonna.

Harry avait probablement du être conscient de ce qui l'entourait depuis le début. Il savait ce que Voldemort lui avait fait. Il savait ce que Severus lui avait fait.

Un sanglot réprimé serra la gorge de Severus.

L'homme n'avait pas aidé Harry. Non, il avait profité de lui en pensant qu'il n'était plus le même. Il avait abusé de lui alors que le garçon lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Un détraqueur passa devant sa cellule, empêchant Severus de continuer plus loin dans ses macabres pensées. Son heure viendrait bientôt. Il allait payer pour ses crimes. Mais le seul qui lui importait était Harry à présent. Il l'avait trahi et jamais il ne se le pardonnera.

HPHPHPHP

Sous les regards indifférents des Aurors et des personnes de ministère, le corps de Severus Snape fut mis en terre dans le cimetière d'Askaban après avoir reçu le baiser des détraqueurs puis une dose de poison. Personne ne prononça un mot. Et bientôt, tous retournèrent à leurs affaires.

HPHPHPHP

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva en sursaut.

- Harry ? Ca va ? Demanda Ron qui avait entrouvert les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Respirant bruyamment, Harry attrapa vivement la main de Ron et, l'entrainant vers l'avant, le serra contre lui.

- Mais qu'…

- Tu es là, murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui. Tu es vivant, vivant…

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Il serra plus fort son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Tu es vivant, murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut amenée en catastrophe dans la chambre, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en apercevant la détresse dans les prunelles d'Harry qui refusait toujours de lâcher Ron malgré les paroles rassurantes de l'infirmière. Le corps tremblant, en sueur. Harry s'accrochait à Ron, refusait de replonger dans le cauchemar.

- Severus ! Appela Pomfresh. Une potion calmante, tout de suite.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et força le liquide dans la bouche du garçon qui se débattait toujours. Il réussit ensuite à lui faire lâcher prise, le soulevant dans ses bras. Il eut la surprise de sentir Potter entourer son cou de ses bras et pleurer silencieusement, enfoui dans ses robes sous le regard ahuris et inquiet de ses camarades.

- Amener le à l'infirmerie, Severus, demanda Pomfresh en se relevant.

McGonagall le suivit, tout aussi inquiète de l'étrange comportement d'Harry.

- Tu es vivant… murmura Harry en attrapant la main de Severus après qu'il l'eut déposé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Les grosses cernes noires sous les yeux du garçon firent froncer les sourcils de l'homme.

- Bien sûr que je suis vivant, idiot ! Lui répondit-il doucement malgré ses paroles dures tout en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Ne le laisse pas… ne me laisse pas… balbutia Harry

- Quoi que ton esprit ait encore pu inventer, je n'ais pas l'intention de te laisser, répondit Severus en se penchant au-dessus du visage paniqué d'Harry. J'ai juré de te protéger, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Les yeux aux paupières lourdes d'Harry se refermèrent sur ses paroles, sous le regard inquiet du maître des potions et de l'infirmière. Il était clair que quelque chose venait de se passer.


End file.
